1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to PC board technology and more specifically, to a PCB connector adapted for connecting multiple PC boards to form a PCB panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple PC boards may be arranged on a substrate to form a PCB panel. When a PCB panel is found defective during a processing process, the whole PCB panel may be thrown away.
FIG. 5 illustrates a PCB plate member A′ having multiple PC board units A′1 and material strips A′2 joining the PC board units A′1. The whole PCB plate member A′ is convenient for processing the PC board units A′1 efficiently. After processing, the PC board units A′1 are cut from the material strips A′2, and the material strips A′2 become waste. Further, to avoid damaging the PC board units A′1 when cutting off the PC board units A′1 from the material strips A′2, the border of each PC board unit A′1 is precut to have only a small part of each PC board unit A′1 be kept in connection to the material strips A′2. After the processing work is finished, the PC board units A′1 can be cut off from the material strips A′2 easily. According to this method, much waste material is left. Further, if one or two PC board units A′1 are defective during processing of the PCB plate member A′, the whole PCB plate member A′ will be thrown away. Therefore, manufacturers generally prepare extra spare PCB plate members A′ for use to substitute for detective ones. Preparing a number of extra spare PCB plate members A′ relatively increases the cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide means that eliminates the aforesaid problems.